


morning snugs

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles galore, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: sleepy snzzz
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit & Putunia Mollar, Kamal Bora & Putunia Mollar, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Kudos: 38





	morning snugs

Sunlight filtered through the window blinds, giving floating dust golden visibility.   
Two still figures laying down on the couch were also painted with stripes from the blinds. The only movements was the rise and fall of breaths. 

Until the angle of the light was perfect to band across the eyes. 

Kamal groaned, blinking his eyes. The last thing he remembered before sleeping was staring at the television, thankfully it wasn’t running on the whole night. The one he was lying on top of must have turned it off as evident of the remote cradled within big green claws. He looks at Boris, he has a peaceful expression on his face. His other arm was draped over Kamal, as to keep him from rolling onto the floor.   
When Kamal was done processing his surroundings, he laid his head back onto Boris’s chest and twisted his head to the left side, no longer having sunlight hit his eyes. 

Only to have his face be up against the sofa and get a nose full of dust.   
Boris woke with a start at the sudden jerk of Kamal as he sneezed loudly. 

“Oh hey. Sorry bout that.”

“Ah don’t’ worry…” Boris yawned, unhinging his jaw in the way that Kamal is still surprised at himself for not getting used to after all this time. “What time is be?”

Kamal looked around, “I think somewhere at uhh- 8.”

“Does Putunishca need to be awake up?”

“Nah. It’s Saturday.” Kamal moves a hand up to shade his face from the light, turning on an annoyed expression. 

“Is sumthing wrong? :-o”

“Geh. It’s just the sun on me. Apparently this height is perfect for getting blinded.” 

“Do you want to get off?” He then proceeds to lift his arm off until Kamal made a soft whine.

“Mmmmmmmmnnno.”

Boris let go of the remote from his other arm, shaking off the feeling of pins and needles and lightly clung his hand to the side of Kamal's head.  
“Huh… Well this also works too.”

“:-3” 

Kamal closed his eyes back again and felt the fingers run through his hair. After a few more minutes, he relaxed some more and nuzzled into Boris. Looking at him fall back asleep atop of him, Boris couldn’t help but have the gust of a chuckle go through his nose.   
A couple more minutes and he followed suit to sleeping. 

Some hours later into the morning they both fully woke up and saw that Putunia was sitting crisscross-applesauce at the foot of the couch watching cartoons.


End file.
